El Feliz pensamiento de un asesino
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Aunque mate al ultimo de los hombres... pero tu seras mio y de nadie mas, tu amor me pertenecera o tu odio me amara... Como piensa un verdadero asesino en una forma... Feliz... OneShotYaoi BxKxTxM 3 capitulo
1. tonterias a decir basta

Bien este fic solo cuenta con 3 capitulos sumamente corto pero feliz nn ya que me puse a pensar que pensaria Broockiln y me puse a pensar como el sin querer mate al raton de mi prima y como a mi prima le gusta Kai me imgine que el raton era Kai y listo asi fue como lo mate si quieren saber mas sobre el asecinato del raton de mi prima solo visiten mi comu "la bitacora del asecinato" es sumamente bueno, en fin aqui les dejo para que lo lean

* * *

Advertencia: este fic puede contener un poco de yaoi, si eres de mente cerrada y no quieres leer en primer plano que kai murio hazlo para que tengas trastornos para toda tu vida nn

Parejas: uu ni una sola oh tal vez si... kaixbroocklin nn

* * *

_**El feliz pensamiento de un asecino...**_

**_by: Marean L Wolf_**

Charper 1

La sangre mancha vidas.. la sangre mancha suelos y la sangre tambien mancha sueters (sudaderas o gabardinas) luego es muy dificil de limpiarla  
de la ropa y apenas me doy cuenta como no se me ocurrio contratar a alguien... contratar a alguien para que?... ah volteo a ver el cielo y es tan azul, matizado con blanco,  
blanco... oh blanco como las almas? asi como el alma de kai? no... que estoy pensando... ah... la vida  
es tan absurda como aburrida, sigo caminando y no entiendo por que la gente se me queda viendo tanto nunca  
habia llamado tanto la atencion desde que gane... sera por el liquido del que viene manchado mi traje, pero ai es algo normal  
como un poco de agua del alma., o no? o como se le puede llamr... ya se sangre esa es la mejor forma... en fin, la expresion  
de kai al caer al suelo era... tan... blanca... tenia un hermoso blanco como el cielo... definitivo el blanco va con Kai, pero tambien el morado y despues el azul tan pintoresco que tomo  
su rostro al ahorcarlo con ese liston sin duda kai si sabe de modas la proxima vez que vaya de shopping (compras) le avisare para que me acesore nn, habalndo de tiempo compartido con Kai espero y no  
le allan dolido los balazos que le meti y espero que no dejen cicatriz pero debe de estar feliz por que ahora Kai sabe la leccion de que nadie debe ganarme, nadie debe ganarme, bueno no creo que vuelva intentar ganarme es mas  
no creo que vuelva a caminar estoy tan feliz por eso, todo en esta vida es tan feliz esos momentos en los que te sientas y miras al cielo cierras tus ojos y... y... ZzzzzZzzzz...

30 hora despues

a si y duermes, eso si es hermoso, escucho un ruido familiar o claro son beyblades me acercare para ver si puedo participar nn,

me acerco con una gran sonrisa - Hola chicos que hacen! puedo beybatallar!

- De que te ries idiota?- Me pregunta uno de ellos

y yo de la manera mas cortez le respondi - A quien le dijistes idiota?

- A ti, IDIOTA! - no se por que razon me golpeo despues, si solo le alze el dedo dandole la britneyseñal, se abra ofendido? me pregunto o tal vez fue por que le dije

- Maldito Bastardo, Perro de tu putisisisima madre, no sabes a quien le pegastes pinche mama' mierda-

o sera por que tire a uno, medio mate a otro y a hice que uno me limpiara las botas, yo no veo nada de malo en eso y mas si lo hizo con la lengua... y ahora por que verga me mira la pinche gente que nunca habia visto un cadaver?  
caramba se le quitara esta mancha roja a mi traje? tendre que comprarme otro bueno la asociacion me pagara los gastos por haber manchado mi traje por que yo ni pensar trabajar me da flojera pensar en pensar en pensar como pensar de pensar en trabajar no manches  
solo de pensar en lo que acabo de pensar ya me volvi a aburrir pero que weba..., por eso deje las beybatallas a y por que Kai me gano... que... que quien me gano..mmm... a si kai ... hey kai me gano... uuuhhhh lo pagara, muy caro... que... ya se me olvido que quien me pagara que?...  
mmm... en que pensaba?... demonios contratare a ests chavo para que anote lo que pienso y de lo que me debo acordar pero por ahora me debo acordar como se llama este wey el de las greñas (pelos) azules, mmm... key... kell? a ya se Kai si, pero creo no se por que  
que kai murio, eh que quien murio a si kai lo matare no a kai por que ya esta muerto si no a quien mato a kai, juro que matare a quien mato a KAI a mi buen amigo Kai Hiwateri? Hisowari? a demonios a Kai a secas, pero se teñia el cabello con un tinte barato, bueno el mio creo yo es aun mas  
caro por tres centavos mas que pago sobre elprecio del de kai creo que es mas fino o no tengo razon?... oh esta casa se me hace familiar... a si es la mia... entrare a ver si estoy ahi...

* * *

si lo se puse a Broocklin como un tremendo idiota pero no lo pude evitar ya traia ganas de un fic asi y el unico asecino de beyblade es el por que de yu-gi-oh conozco muchos pero si ponia alguno de ellos en un dilema asi, yo seria la asecinada nn en fin los dejo por que estoy viendo una pelicula muy chida espero y les alla agradado mi fic, solo me faltan 2 capitulos mas y termino señores al igual que con el de MoonSpell ups... dije nombres en fin... les dejo de amargar la existencia por el momento...

ciao... cambio y fuera...

Marean L Wolf...


	2. segun yo

OO Vaya la entrada del capitulo pasado estubo sumamente confuso ni yo me entendi... nah.. no importa, "sigamos" como dice un amigo, bueno lo se ya casi 3 meses, pero disculpen esque tube problemas con mi Word y apenas me doy cuenta que puedo escribir aqui mismo en en una hoja como la de Word uu si lo se soy un fiasco y se alargo antes solo hiban a ser solo 3 capitulos de fic, pero ahora seran como maximo 10 jajajaja en fin puede que resulten mas jajajaja, pero ya aqui esta... listo para que lo lean nn en fin espero y les guste, si sale alguna duda solo diganme okis? espero Reviews, en fin me despido de mientras...

* * *

Advetencia: Este fic puede contener un poco de Yaoi tal vez Lemmon y un poco de Violence 

Parejas: mmm KaiXBroocklyn/ KaiXTakao/ MaxXTakao

* * *

**_El feliz pensamiento de un asesino_**

_By: Marean L Wolff (Tenoch)_

Charper 2

Sigo afuera de la que dicece ser mi casa, tal vez se podria llamar hogar a grandes rasgos la recuerdo y si asi parece esta es mi casa... por fin entro todo esta oscuro, no se ve nada mas alla de la mesita que sostiene el telefono, el pasillo es grande y largo nunca me eh atrevido a caminar como anima en pena por mi casa... no lo acostumbro..., bueno... como ya me lo dije a mi si por que si no aquien mas se lo diria obvio estoy solo no hay nadie mas... o tal vez si... nah... estoy solo, solo... nunca me habia dado cuenta de eso... estoy completamente solo... sin nadie, desde que tengo recuerdos creo que son recuerdos, siempre e vivido solo... a menos que el sentirse acompañado por una bestia bit se le llame estar acompañado, en fin no creo que sea de mucha ayuda refundirme mas en mi propia miseria, solo buscare algo de comer para pasar el rato de mi soledad acompañada por ella misma.

Recorro el "Gran Pasillo" de mi casa que une el resividor con la sala y la sala con lo que muchos llaman "Cocina" y que yo llamo "lugar para comer como cerdo" aunque cerdo se oye vulgar ok... lo llamaremos como porcino, en fin... estoy en el lugar, abro mi refri y solo hay las migajas de lo que alguna vez fue un pavo, albondigas pero recordemos que no puedo comer carne, leche en estado de descompocision y sobras de la comida que hice Ming-Ming ayer aqui en mi casa que por pura casualidad comio el señor Dickensons y murio al instante...

-"¿Que sera bueno comer?- me pregunto pero ya saben esas veces en que piensas en voz alta cuando lo inesperado...

-" Cualquier cosa menos de la comida de Ming-Ming.."- repuso una voz que venia de la nada en verdad estaba confundido, sera posible que... aquella voz fuera...

No dude en hacerlo y me inque como buen samaritano, el apocalipsis, la llegada de nuestro dios a la tierra ,estaba ahi en mi propia casa, no sabia que hacer solo... -" DIOS MIO lleveme con usted a la gloria eterna..."- segui incado un buen rato hasta que me di cuenta de algo que la voz de dios es muy parecida a la de una piruja recien cojida...

-" No seas idiota, Broock."- contesta persicasmente una voz fria y penetrante saliendo por detras de la barra de la cocina

Volteo muy sorprendido y... y... y era el... -" KAI!"- grite con entuciasmo y emocion al ver el palido rostro de el... -"¿Pero... como...?"-

-" Si tu pregunta es saber como sali vivo de tu tortura.."- acenti aun sorprendido con la cabeza -" Pues... yo tambien lo quisiera saber"-

-" Bueno ya que estas aqui... ¿quieres comer?"- me sentia feliz de que el estubiera ahi, en ese momento conmigo.

-" No"- me respondio, rapidamente cambie mi semblante ya que su respuesta fue fria y bruta, al fin y al cabo era el señor Hiwatari, al percartarse de ello mi amigo bicolor cambio su tono de voz y mas serenamente me comento -"Pero... si quieres... te puedo acompañar a que cenes..."- inquirio el sin cambiar mucho su dura mirada violeta.

Gustosamente acepte con la cabeza y con un gran -"SI! claro me encantaria... ¿Pero estas seguro que no quieres ni un jugo de naranja?"-

-" No gracias... y date prisa que no tengo toda la noche"-

-" De acuerdo..."- me apresure a comer las migajas del "pavo" y unos panes que habia dejedo remojando desde ayer para cortame las venas, solo que me di cuenta que no funciona, asi que mejor me los comi.

Me sentia bien al tener al señor testarudo junto a mi aunque no me viera, aunque no me tocara, ahi estaba junto de mi acompañandome, por meses habia esperado ese momento ya saben de tenerlo solo para mi y no compartirlo con el sabelotodo "Takao" solo que aun habia algo que no me cuadraba ¿Como de la noche a la mañana una relacion tan fuerte habia roto,era algo que ni yo mismo me explicaba, solo que no podi hablar del tema ya que una de las normas por las cuales Kai viviria aqui conmigo era esa...

Flash Back-- (2 Semanas atras...)

-" Mi casa... es tu casa"- el Pelirojo con una gransonrisa le entrega al bicolor un juego de llaves... -" ¿Y como te sientes?"-

-" Da igual..."- el ruso sigue su camino arrebatandole las llaves de la mano a Broock sin hacer tanto alboroto -"  
Y no me agas preguntas absurdas, si quieres llevarla en paz..."-

-" Oh..."-

-" ¿Cual es mi habitacion?"- pregunto secamente Kai

-" Ven te la muestro"- corre tomandolo de la mano y sonrojandose un poco Broockly -"Es una de las mas grandes"-

-" No hace falta"- soltandose el ruso empieza subir las escaleras -" Solo dime cual es y yo solo la puedo ayar..."-

Agachando un poco la mirada el pelirojo/naranja (no se sabe) y contesta desganado -" subiendo las escaleras, fondo a la izquierda, a la derecha esta..."- antes de que este pudiera terminar la frase el ruso ya habia cerrado la puerta de su habitacion con llave... -" esta el ba­ño..."- termina con un gran suspiro

End Flash Bach-- (Volviendo a ese momento...)

En fin ya habia terminado de ingerir mis alimentos y habia llamado tu atencion, no se como, pero de algun modo lo habia echo...

-" ¿Que sucede Kai?"- pregunte aun con el ultimo vocado en la boca -" ¿Por que me miras?"-

-" He..."- una leve risa nada llamativa salio de tus labios -" Tienes comida en la barbilla..."-

Sonrie algo apenado, habras pensado que soy algo sucio -" Gracias"-

-" hehe... y en la mejilla, y mas abajo de la barbilla, Broock esta tienes comida por toda la cara jajaajaja "- Estallastes en risas como un niño que ve a un payaso asiendo su Show asi reia Kai.

Yo no pude aguantarme y tambien estalle en grandes risa y ambos, nos divertiamos juntos como aquellos grandes amigos que estan en un bar bebiendo y haciendose bromas juntos... y lo mejor era que me habiar llamado "Broock" y no Broocklyn como siempre, fue lo mejor de este dia...

* * *

**Fin... por el momento...**

**

* * *

**

**¬¬ **en este capitulo Broocklyn no se ve tan idiota pero bueno en esto lo dejo a su imaginacion nn bueno, paso a otra cosa... e tratado de hacer un capitulo donde Broocklyn fuera una buena persona, pero me di cuenta que no que Broocklyn es simplemente es Broocklyn, Oo es raro pero ya que espero y lesalla gustado este capitulo por que a mi me gusto mucho nn... 

**_O_**

**Reviews**

**Tala Valkov **Gracias por leer el fic, y si despues de que yo lo lei mas tranquila me di cuenta que no lo puse como un idiota si no como un despistado y es queasi me lo imagino asi lo siento, en fin... 

Kureio- y si funciona lo de emborrachar a la gente, jajajajaja... 

Marean- uusacas lo fino kure-sama 

Kureio-yo no lo dije... solo lo confirme... nn 

Bueno gracias por leer el capitulo pasaso espero tenerte en esta y mas que nada que te vuelva hacer reir nn me despido de ti nn... 

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari **Mesie... nunca me habian hecho un elogio como el de usted el de la forma sadica de escribir, es en la fomra que mas me gusta hacerlo pero desde hace algun tiempo no lo hacia por que tube un pequeño problema en otra pagina donde tambien publico mis fic's en fin y si si es lo mismo tarado despistado que idiota solo que una de ellas no suena tan directa como la otra, solo que yo soy un poco directa 

Kureio- un poco? 

bueno bastante directa y eso me atrae problemas, pero bueno espero que le guste este capitulo, no es la grancosa pero no lo pude subir antes por que como ya dije tube problemas con mi Word... nn en fin me despido y espero que me deje review para saber su opinion 

**Nakamura Kazuma **Señor Nakamura Kazuma alias Naka-chan nn gracias por leerlo es muy importante para mi que hagas eso, bueno que te la pases bien en lo que restan de las vacasiones, me tengo que ir a seguir escribiendo el libro para español uu ya sabes en fin... 

Se despide dejando de ostigar su vida por el momento... 

Ciao... 

Cambio y fuera... 

Marean L Wolff 


	3. Ya veras!

XD Hey'a a todos por aca ¿Como andamos? Yo ando del navo XD ando que me lleva, y por eso para aliviar un poco mi pena eh escrito este tercer capitulo, espero les guste a mi si me gusto, bueno OO hay algo que me inquieta pero no lo tomare encuenta hasta mas adelante XD, espero sus Review, y por favor cualquier duda aganmela saber que yo se las resuelto, la rerspuesta de los review's de la vez pasada hasta abajo XD... byebye y los dejo leer...

* * *

**Advetencia**: Este fic puede contener un poco de Yaoi tal vez Lemmon y un poco de Violence como digo un poco muchajajajaja crimenes, asesinatos y cojeciones a lafuerza peroen este capi. NO!

**Parejas:** KaiXBroocklyn/ KaiXTakao/ MaxXTakao

* * *

**♠ El feliz pensamiento de un asesino **♠

_By: Marean L. Wolff Tenoch>_

**_Chapter 3 _**

Fue estraño reir junto a el, pero acabo todo ya que me limpie y aun despues de eso me seguia mirando... y una leve sonrisa emano de su labio, y no era algun gesto de mala gana no era una sonrisa, parecia como si en verdad se estubiese divirtiendo, en especial cuando su violeta mirada jugaba con la mia, que no es violeta... pero, creo que la cambiare... mmm... se la pondria color azul... aunque en los primeros capitulos de la primera temporada la tenia color castaño... buen punto y muy profundo... pero se la cambiare y sera colorvino ¿o mejor azul, pero a todo esto ¿se puede hacer eso?... hummm... otra interrogante a la lista de interrogantes que le hago a la nada para un dia mandarsela... asi sigo con el relato en que me quede...

**&&&&&♠ 1/2 hora despues... ♠&&&&&**

Ya me acorde, no es por nada pero empezare a cargar una libretita con las cosas en las que pienso... por que si pienso en lo que debo pensar se me olvida lo que debo hacer, y que tal si se me olvida respirar y comento un suicidio... pero ya me hiban a encerrar, pero hiba a estar muerto.. entonces me hubiesen metido a la carcel ¿si o no, hummm... siguiendo con el relato, fue magico aquel momento... pero un maldito timbre nos desperto a ambos... dejandos caer desde la nube mas alta hasta la dura realidad, de golpe.

"Tirr... Tirrr"- ruido del timbre de la puerta de la casa

- Kai!- se escuchaba una voz afuera de la casa que gritaba con la misma insistencia con la que tocaba el timbre- Tirrr... Tirrr Toc toc" Kai!"-

Rapidamente reconoci aquella irritante voz... era el... Aquel chico de cabellos negros, y piel morena, grandes ojos, y estupida sonrisa blanca, era nis mas ni menos que...

-" Takao..."- dijo Kai seguido de un estupido suspiro, largo y tedioso, fue "iiestupido!" -" Disculpame, Broocklyn debo habalr con el"- se puso de pie, y yo hize lo mismo, cambie mi mirada, y el su semblante completo, el camino a la entrada de la casa, y yo a la salida de la cocina, el abrio la puerta y yo cerre la puerta del refri... si pregunta estaba que mecagaba del puto coraje...era algo tonto... pero me daba risa, confio en que Kai pondra en su lugar a ese insensato de Takao... pero... si no... ¿y el estupido de Kai se vuelve mansito?

_**&♠♠♠&♠♠♠ &**_

El bicolor abrio no muy seguro la puerta encontrandose en el umbral a un Takao desecho, masacrado, ojeroso, moribundo, que se sostenia de un palo para mantenerce de pie... ¿Me creyeron?... nah... no es cierto solo lo invento yo por que haci parese mas macabro y asi Kai no le ara caso, a si prosigo... el moreno miro a los ojos a mi Ruso, vaya desde cuando lo compre... pero no es mala idea... comprarlo para que sea mio... mmm cuanto costara... mmm... veamos Voris me debe unas cuantas, 3 sueldos atrasados... yo... beybatalla... 1...2... 3... Leit Rip! veamos... poco tiempo hay para dominar... tanta es Blade... es Blade... o me falto el Bey... esa cancioncita... derecho de autor... Boris, Kai...nah despues sigo viendo si me lo compro o no. Bien volviendo con "La pareja del siglo" y no por que sean de las mejores iNo! solo por que termian y vuelven, Terminan y Vuelven... pero yo el gran rey de la oscuridad no lo permitira mas, me habia fijado en el trasero de Kai... OO ejem... etto... digo en el... hay... bueno solo en Kai y sus cositas n/n... y aparte, ya me habia aburrido de matarlo a cada rato en mis sueños mas humedos... siempre era lo mismo... siempre me terminaba cojiendo al Kai... XD

-"Jajajajajaja"- empeze a reir sin control por mis estupidos pensamientos mientras que en la sala...

$♠♠♠$ ♠♠♠ $

Takao y Kai se quedaron viendo entre si cuando escucharon mis bulgares y escandalosas risas...

-" Kai... piensalo ¿En verdad, quieres vivir con un psicopata como el?"- Interrogaba el moreno al bicolor con intriga

-" No comprendes, Takao, yo.."-

El moreno interrumpe al bicolor antes de que el termianra de decir la frase completa -" Tu me amas aun lo se... por tu forma de mirarme"- le tomo de las manos... y eso no me gusto mucho...-" Yo te amo... regresa a la casa por favor..."- vaya si queapestaTakao como rogon, estubo a punto de incarse y no lo hizo por que KAI! no se lo permitio... ha... quevenevolente es mi amado Kaisito...y creanme eso hizo no por que yo le eche tierra al tonto de Takao jajajaja..., pero aun le tenia las manos agarradas, asi como si con eso Kai le fuera a decir que si... y regresar con el...OOu hay...

-" No!"- se solto rapidamente el Ruso... ese es mi Kai bien echo...-" Sabes... es tarde y tengo que dormir, mañana sera un dia muy agetreado y tengo que entrenar para el proximo campeonato..."- se puso de pie el bicolor sin dar pie al moreno de decir alguna otra cosa, se dirigio con paso firme a la salida de la casa y la abrio...

El moreno no supo ni que hacer mas que salir de ahi y eso fue lo que hizo... humillado como el perro que corren de su hogar se largo... y chicos eso significa que?...

_**SIIIII! VICTORIA A MI! O SI SOY EL MEJOR O SI SOY EL MEJOR!**_

Cantaba victorioso en mis pensamientos mientras que con paso lento y pautado regresaba a la cocina donde el sueño se habia quedado...

-" Broocklyn.."- me hablo con rigutrosa voz el ruso a lo que rapidamente me fije por la puerta que daba a la estancia donde se encontraba mi hermoso ser...

-" ¿Que sucede?"- le pregunte mientras me secaba las manos con una toalla de por ahi...

El me miro con sus ojos triztes y de caidos asi como si le hubieran dado la peor de las noticias...

- ¿Que sucede?- insiste al ver que mi Bicolor no me desia nada claro...

- Creo que... regresare con Takao...- me dijo entre suspiros triztes e indecisos

Ahi fue cuano entendi que no habia lugar para dos personas con los mismos gustos... no agache mi cabeza ni me puse triste solo sonrei como siempre, me trague esa tristesa para convertirla en alegria...

- No te preocupes...- dije aun con esa caracterizante sonrisa mia en los labios

- Eh?- me miro con asombro mientras yo daba la vuelta y seguia con mi labor de recoger los platos de la cena..., el solo se limito a abrir el refri y sacar una bebina energetica... se sento y miro el reloj, sin quitarle de encima esa penetrante mirada... al terminar de lavar los trastos, me seque las manos y subi a mi habitacion... - Broocklny...-

-♠♠♠ - ♠♠♠ -

Voltie rapido al llamado de lavoz...sin ningun gesto en el espesifico..., pero sin embargo el gesto de la cara de Kai era un tanto desagradable... ya que eran un contraste de triztesa, desconcerto y frialdad.. no se sabia en que estado de animo se encontraba... solo un escalofrio herizante recorrio mi espalda, al ver que se ponia de pie, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba ahi junto a mi... y puso lentamente su voca en mi cuello, su respiracion agitada y ansiosa, provocaba un estrepitoso escalofiros que recorria todo mi cuerpo, lo peor vino despues cuando sus manos se posaron en mi cintura o lo que queda de ella y poco a poco bajaron acariciando todo a su paso, bruscamente el ruso me volteo para de golpe besarme en los labios, dandome el beso mas ardiente y apasionado que me allan dado...

♠ ♠ ♠

Me descubieron...

Sere realista...uu

♠♠ ♠

- Broocklyn- a la llamada del bicolor lo unico que hize fue voltear y mirarlo a los ojos, solo que era un poco intimiedante, ya que tenias "otra vez" la extraña mirada fria e inoportuna mata esperanza de conquista...

- ¿Que sucede Kai?- interrogue ante el llamado.

- Buenas noches...-

-"¿Buenas noches!" eso era todo? un patetico buenas noches?" todo frio, sin animos sin ... tan... "Buenas noches?"- Ups... creo que pense en voz alta...

Kai, al escuchar el reclamo voltio rapidamente a verme a lo que mis mejillas se tornaron a un color asi un poco mas carmesi, y mi mirada se oculto bajo la sombra que producia mi cabello en aquel momento... y una sonrisa torcida de verguenza aparecio en mis labios, la mirada del bicolor sin embargo, se torno a un poco mas serena, y ahi si se me acerco con paso lento y presiso, se poso junto de mi, y me doto de un dulce beso en la mejillla...

- _Buenas noches... que descanses...-_ susurro en mi oido... a lo que yo me quede completamente idiota... (OO)

♠♠♠ ♠ ♠♠♠

¿Eso que significo¿eso que fue?... no comprendo... es algo... que... ni yo se que significa pero... sabia con debia acabar para que fuera nuevamente miol... solo mio, sin mas estorbo sin menos amor, solo para mi, ya sea todo su odio, todo su amor, todo su dolor estoy yo para curarselo, o es mio... o no es de nadie..., Haci que no espere mucho a tomar mi sueter... se oye la cancion estilo batman me pongo armadura a no que no uso verdad , perdon... hay mejor luego lo mato mas alrato cuando la luna mate al sol... osea mañana ...

* * *

**Fin... por el momento...**

* * *

¿Que les parecio? a mi si me gusto y mas la parte esta la del final, que tramara mi querido amigo, que sorpresita tendra planeada para la vida de Takao ups... dije mucha informacion XD, ya no vamos a tener mas Takao...

Phy-chan - Marean...

Marean- ¿PHY-CHAN! que honda coma?

Dark- esta drogada, se tubo que drogar para poder escribir...

Phy-chan - oh... ya veo..

"PAZ".

Marean- veo estrellitas 0

Dark- si pero del madra...

Phy-chan- DARK!

Dark- bueno... del putazo que te distes...

Phy-cha- Antonic!

**0♠♠0 Review 0 ♠♠ 0**

**Aika Mizaki- **Que honda?... se que tarde un mes casi en actualizar pero da igual aqui ando, gracias por leer el fic, y que bueno que te gusto... yo tambien amo a esa pareja y mas al pelizanahoria n/n, y si lo puse como reverendo idiota debes leer el fic que estoy haciendo de parodia... en donde veras a Kai como un verdadero idiota XD, en fin, no e tenido la oportunidad de leer tu fic, nada mas que pueda te prometo de ante mano que lo leere y por cada capitulo que tengas te dejare un review okas? bueno me voy por que tengo otros dos reviews ciao ciao te leeo despues y espero que sigas esta loco fic nn...

**Alexa Hiwatari- **Hola "AH" ¿Como andas? **S**i me habian dicho que estaba adicto XD, pero lo bueno es que te gusto no, en fin gracias por leer mi fic en verdad, y si esta super fumado, como vez la escritora Marean L Wolff> tu servidora se tubo que dar un buen pase para continuarle... en fin espero seguirte teniendo cerca... y espero que te alla gustado este capitulo, XD chau chau..

**Monseiur Lariss D' Muedis- **Monseiur... es un honor tenerlo por aqui... por esta su humilde casa, si es un poco retrogada, y si no lo revise antes de subirlo,pero al fin, le gusta a mi publico dos personasuuU bueno,JA! mientras tu te pudres en un combentocasi avandonado yo disfruto de un buen chapuzon en rosarito, por cierote e mandado 3 mails y ninguno llega ya despues hablamos okas? ahorasi me despido y ya sabes la clave del "H" y si Putamadre...

Jess- Marean... eso es vulgar... hola Joseph n/n

Marean- es cierto hola joseph

Bueno ahora si fer me voy y sigue "ROdeando CamPO"

Se despide de ustedes, dejandoles de ostigar la existencia...

Cambio y fuera

**_Marean L Wolff... _ Tenoch>**

"Asesino iluciones para encontrarel sueño, que algun dia perdi"


	4. La llamada

**Hi´ **

Lo siento, lo siento, fueron 4 meses sin actualizar este fic, pero es que no me había inspirado lo suficiente para que pudiera escribir aquí, y hoy encontré una buena razón, matar al gato de mi prima ¬¬. Es por mas sabido que odio a los gatos rojos… todo por culpa del gato de mi vecino… como sea, hoy se comio al hamster de mi prima y se puso histérica u.ú. Como sea, aquí les dejo este capitulo XD esta chido jajaja…

* * *

**Advetencia**: Este fic puede contener un poco de Yaoi tal vez Lemmon y un poco de Violence como digo un poco muchajajajaja crimenes, asesinatos y cojeciones a lafuerza peroen este capi. NO!

**Parejas:** KaiXBroocklyn/ KaiXTakao/ MaxXTakao

* * *

** ♠ El feliz pensamiento de un asesino **♠

_By: Marean L. Wolff  
Zar de la Obscuridad_

**_Chapter 4_**

Era tarde como dije que debia ir acabar con la basura sub-desarrollada de Takao... lo hiba hacer pero... en realidad hace mucho frio, y salir a horita era un poco loco, hasta para mi, alla afuera estaba nevando, y no estaba tan "DROGADO" como para hacerlo, pero... eso que acababa de hacer Kai me habia llegado, y mucho en verdad, un beso en la mejilla fue algo no puedo decir como me siento...

Me dirigi hasta mi habitacion, la cual abrí para encontrarme de frente con... mi cama que creyeron depravados jajajaja... en fin... me desplome sobre esta. Ahí me quede por un buen rato, divagando un poco en mis torcidos pensamientos, tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones, son cosas que no son fáciles de describir y mucho menos de decir, esto es algo que ya lo eh sentido antes pero que nunca lo habia tenido tan a flor de piel como en estos precisos momentos, como es el de contraer la violencia, hacer gemir a alguien del maldito dolor, el estupido de Takao me las pagara, de donde demonios saco la verguenza de venir aqui buscando a algo que me pertenece a mi, es casi o mejor dicho intolerable.

"toc"- Escucho un ruido que a perturbado mis pensamientos, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Kai, un Kai sonrojado hasta apenado me atrevería a decir, es decir, tenia su mirada un poco oculta. Y su blanca piel tenia un extraño color carmesí... muy diferente aquel morado que apenas tenia hace unas horas atrás, en nuestro encuentro... el cual me gustaría recordar, pero no puedo...

- ¿Si...?- pregunte mientras me postraba frente al ruso, el cual me miraba a los ojos.

- Es que... me voy a salir...- Me contesto mientras apretaba el puño en donde llevaba su chamarra.

- Ah... ¿pero vas a volver cierto?- pregunte con intriga esperando su respuesta.

- Pues... a decir verdad si... volvere...- Me dijo este mientras una sonrisa aparecia en su rojizo rostro

- Bueno... pues aquí estaré... no me iré...- repuse al tiempo este me tomo el rostro para después darme un beso, en la boca bueno un poco mas cerca de la boca, solo por que yo me movi si no hubiese sido en la boca... después se marcho...

Lo note nervioso, pero no quiero saber por que, solo vi como se fue. Después de un rato me fui a mi habitación, donde intente dormir, por unos momentos mis ojos se cerraron, pero solo daba vueltas en la cama, sin poder tener un sueño… Pasaron varias horas ya era de madrugada y aun Kai no regresaba, me preocupaba, que tal si algo le había pasado… Cuando entonces recibí una llamada. Conteste.

Broocklyn- Bueno.

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Malo.

Y en verdad que era malo, es voz era como la de un psicópata… -hay mira quien lo dice jajaja…-

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Hablo con el señor de la casa.

Broocklyn- Depende…

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- ¿Depende de que?

Broocklyn- A que casa este hablando.

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- ¿Y a cual estoy hablando?

Broocklyn- Depende.

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- ¿Depende de que?

Broocklyn- De con quien quieras hablar..

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- ¿Y con quien hablo?

Broocklyn- Depende…

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- YA! Hablo con Broocklyn!

Broocklyn- Depende.

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Con un jodido cristiano, depende de que?

Broocklyn- Si quieras hablar con Broocklyn –Voz marica- Oh con Azuza la reina de la noche.

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- -Voz marica- Hay perra no te conocía esos gustos…

Broocklyn- Ejem… ahora si dígame, con el habla.

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Así… perdón perdón…

Broocklyn- ¿Quién eres?

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Yo soy…

Broocklyn- Tu eres O.O

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Yo soy…

Broocklyn- Tu eres O-OU

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Yo soy!

Broocklyn- Mi conciencia O.OUU

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- O.oU EH!

Broocklyn- NOOO! Conciencia, sabia que algun día llegarias, te juro que yo no mate a la mama de Max, te lo juro… buuu bueno… si la mate… pero poquito ji jiji … Pero no!

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- A perra, asi que tu fuiste desgraciado!

Broocklyn- Te digo que fue poquito, no la mate mucho, solo 40 puñaladas y dos que tres balasos… jeje… de ahí en fuera nada grave…

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- O.O A hora para que te jodas maldito bastardo ve a esta direccion: Calle Zaragoza entre Corregidos y Camente.

Broocklyn- Como… Mi hermana es una zorra, entre los cojidos calientes? O.oU

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- No idiota… Calle Zaragoza entre Corregidos y Camente.

Broocklyn- A ya… ya entendí…

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Bueno…

Broocklyn- Pues…

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Creo que adios…

Broocklyn- Me cortas!

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- NO! No es eso… como crees que yo…

Broocklyn- A bueno…

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Es que debes de ir… ahí donde te dije amor…

Broocklyn- Hay pero me da miedo ir solo bebe…

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- No te preocupes… mira ve y cuano vuelvas me hablas para que me cuentes como te fue… ¿vale amor?

Broocklyn- Si bebe, pero me das tu numero.

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Si amor… apunta… 664-117-09-81

Broocklyn- Ok, amor, ya me voy entonces…

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Te vas con cuidado…

Broocklyn- Ok… bueno cuelga…

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- No… cuelga tu…

Broocklyn- No cuelga tu…

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Bueno colgamos a las tres…

Broocklyn- Ok.

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Una

Broocklyn- Dos

Voz malvada al otro lado del telefono- Tres…

…Fin de la llamada…

Después de esta extraña llamada, aun pensaba en ir o no ir al lugar. Ya era tarde y la nieve aun caía, aunque Kai no regresaba, pero que tal si le había pasado algo, que tal si alguien lo secuestro, o que los extraterrestres se lo había llevado… oh oh… que se había ido a ver con Takao… … … … NAH"! es mas probable que los extraterrestres se lo hayan llevado, pero aun si debía ir…

Decidido, me puse de pie, me puse un tenis, me puse el otro, y los abroche como mi mami me había enseñado n.n estilo del conejo degollado… no mejor al estilo niño ahogado… si ese degusta mas, adelante atrás tres jaladas y ya ta jejeje… (Al que le entendio al chiste.. que mente tan cochina XD)

Sali de mi casa y camine hasta donde me habian indicado, no muy lejos de ahí pude ver algo, algo que me impacto, al acercarme mas pude ver una parejita.

Entonces fue cuando vi lo mas doloroso de toda mi existencia, ahi estaba el. Aquella imagen se penetro en mi alma, causando una gran huella de dolor…

* * *

**Fin... por el momento...**

* * *

**0♠♠0 Review 0 ♠♠ 0 **

**Yumi Hiwatari**- Hi´ antes que nada, pues ando bien de vacaciones de ociosa jeje… y pues gracias por preguntar… y gracias por la descripción de Broocklyn, por que efectivamente es Sadico, bla bla bla bla, bastardo XD. En fin y pues en el primer capitulo Broocklyn se imgina que lo lastima pero no, bueno es algo mas bien fantasioso… y pues todavía no matare a Takao, si no mas adelante por que si lo voy a matar XD… como sea, mil gracias por leer el fic y espero que te alla gustado este capitulo… ysorry por tardarme tanto… En fin ciao ciao gracias por todo.

**Alexa Hiwatari-** NIÑA! Hola… ¿Cómo estas? Y a mi tambien me encanta la penultima parte. Y casi casi ya me drogo para poder escribirlo, Gracias por leer este fic y nos vemos después en tu fic, quiero otro haci de largo ¬¬ ya no tengo que leer desde que termino el de una leyenda… como sea te dejo y cuídate mucho… Ciao Ciao…

**The Life is a Dream**- PUTA! Ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo espero te guste ya que a mi me fasina XD, espera al siguiente capitulo te vas a cagar de la risa cuando lo tenga para que lo leas, como sea debo irme putita mia¿Dónde mierda te escondes? Es que no te eh visto desde hace buuu! Te extraño y nos vemos… Ciao Ciao…

* * *

Con esto me despido y gracias a los que leen el fic nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo cuando ya esto vaya mas avanzado jejeje…

Se despide de ustedes, dejandoles de ostigar la existencia...

Cambio y fuera

**Marean L Wolff **

**.Jugando con fuego me queme.**


End file.
